dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 109: Father Knows Best
Father Knows Best is the ninth of twelve episodes in Season One of Showtime's series DEXTER and the ninth overall episode of the series. It first aired 26 November 2006. Summary Dexter learns that his biological father, Joe Driscoll, who he was told had died thirty years ago, has just recently died and left him his house. Dexter, along with Rita, takes a trip to pack the items in the house in order to sell it. Debra and Rudy, who Dexter first meets, show up unexpectedly. Rudy was actually quite insistent about being part of the weekend trip, Dexter suspects something strange about Joe Driscoll's death, and about who his biological mother truly was. Strangely, one of Joe Driscoll's neighbors, Irma Holt, thinks that Rudy looks familiar. Flashbacks to Dexter's childhood show him questioning Harry about his birth parents, and revealing that an anonymous person had donated his blood to help the young Dexter after he was injured. The donor just happened to be Mr. Driscoll, who had just the right blood type! The four leave Driscoll's house after clearing it. Later on, Rudy pays Irma Holt a visit, as the "cable repairman" where he presumably ends her life. Back in Miami, Angel questions a shooting incident involving Doakes and a suspect. Also, Paul begins to slide back into his old habits when he suspects that Rita is keeping him away from unsupervised visits to their children. Goofs *'Continuity:' When Dexter first leans in to view the body of his "father" at the morgue, the clock behind reads 4:11. The camera cuts back to the face and glides back up to Dexter's with the clock now reading 4:17. A few shots later, the clock is seen as 4:01. *'Continuity:' Dexter narrates that he wakes up earlier than most people. He meets Rudy in the kitchen and announces that he is going to the morgue. The clock in the morgue first reads 4:11. This time, although early is not possible because the sun was already out in the scene in the kitchen with Rudy. *'Factual errors:' While in Dexter's biological father's house, Rudy puts on the album "Fire and Water" by the band Free, as seen by the album cover as well as the record label. However, the song heard is Foghat's "Slow Ride." Same mistake is repeated later when Dexter puts on the same record in his apartment, this time Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Have You Ever Seen the Rain?" is heard instead. *'Continuity:' When Dexter is receiving the notification in the office, an extra in a black shirt is standing at a counter in the background. In the next shot, he is walking to the counter where he just was. *'Continuity:' When Dexter is putting the trash in front of a neighbor's house, he goes to put the lid on the trash can, but in the next shot the lid is missing entirely. It's not in his hand, nor is it on the can. *'Errors in geography:' Dexter states that his biological father lived "five hours up I-95." However, Dade City is located in Pasco County, on the western side of Florida, and would actually be five hours up Interstate 75, which also runs out of Miami, but actually travels up the western side of the state where Dade City would be located. *'Factual errors:' The medical personnel in Dexter's childhood flashback reveal that his blood type is AB-. He goes on to state that "it's hard to come by, and our supply was low." While it is correct that type AB- is the rarest blood type, at around 1% frequency in the US, a person with AB- blood can receive a blood transfusion from donor blood of types AB-, A-, B-, and O-, making it a preferable blood type to have for a person on the receiving end of a transfusion. Gallery fatherknowsbest.jpg|Harry Morgan 109 Category:Season One Episodes Category:Indexter